


Bondmates, No Matter What

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Bondmates and Family [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serak is not pleased with his sons choice when Spock announces that he will bond with Jim Kirk, his captain. Will friends and family convince him to allow the bonding and welcome Jim into his clan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim sat on his bed, hands in his lap and staring his shoes. Jim tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall, but it was hard. His heart was already breaking, and he knew that soon it would shatter into irreparable pieces. This was the end, he knew that, it was all over now. That was when the dam broke and the flood came. Spock was in his quarters speaking to his father, Sarek was not at all pleased with Spock's choice to bond to Jim. Spock and Jim have been lovers for nearly a year, and Spock had announced to his father and the Vulcan elders a few days ago of his intention to bond to his captain. Sarek was just now able to get in contact to the Enterprise due to its proximity to the Vulcan colony. Spock had known that Sarek would probably not be pleased with the news, and had told Jim as much. 

Jim sighed and crawled further up on his bed where he curled up into a ball hugging his pillow to his chest and sobbing into it. It was the end, the end of the best thing that had ever happened to him, the end of him and Spock, it was all over. 

Jim did not look up when he heard the door to the bathroom that connected his and Spock's quarters open. Nor did he look up when he heard Spock's distinctive footsteps grow closer and closer to the bed. He wanted to delay the inevitable; he didn’t want to hear the words he knew Spock would say. He was not the logical choice, Jim knew that, and he was sure that Sarek would point that out to Spock, would make Spock see that he was being illogical and he would leave Jim and seek another more logical mate. Jim buried his face deeper into his pillow, hiding his tear-streaked face from Spock's view. He would be strong when Spock told him that he was not the logical choice and that it was time for them to end their romantic relationship. He would not allow Spock to see him cry. He would let Spock leave gracefully and once Spock was gone he would allow himself to cry once again, after all it wasn’t like he didn’t know this day would come. And after it was all over, they would go back to being friends, and Jim would hide everything he felt. 

"Jim?" Spock asked stopping by the bed, Jim did not raise his head from his pillow. "Jim are you asleep?" Spock asked and Jim shook his head against his pillow. To Spock it just looked like Jim was saying no, he would not know that Jim was wiping the tears on his face away. When he was relatively sure that Spock would not notice he had been crying he lifted his head out of the pillow and pasted on a fake smile as he looked at Spock.

"Hey, what's up?" Jim asked sitting up and placing the pillow back in its place so that Spock could sit as well. Spock raised an eyebrow and kneeled on the narrow bunk studying Jim's face.

"You have been crying" Spock stated and Jim sighed looking down at his hands.

"How'd you know?" Jim asked.

"Despite your attempt to hide the evidence from me by dimming the lights in your quarters, you forgot that Vulcans have perfect vision in low lighting. Now tell me my T'hy'la what has caused you to cry?" Spock asked.

"Your father..." Jim began and paused to take a deep breath before he began again, but before he could continue Spock spoke.

"I am confused, how has my father upset you? To my knowledge you and my father have not spoken recently" Spock asked.

"Let me finish" Jim said and Spock nodded his head letting Jim continue. "You said he would probably be upset about the news of our bonding. I knew he'd call and tell you that I was not a logical choice for a mate. And I knew that you'd leave me, I knew you’d see that I'm not a logical choice and find another more logical choice" Jim finished.

"Ashaya, despite what my father thinks, and yes he did attempt to tell me you were not a logical choice and that I should find another. But I do not wish to find another, I wish to bond to you, I wish to spend many years with you. When we arrive at the Vulcan colony I will take you as my mate, no matter what my father says" Spock told him.

"What if he disowns you? What if he ends up not speaking to you again?" Jim asked.

"It matters not to me if my father wishes to disown me, I will be content as long as you are by my side. If he does not wish to speak to me, then so be it. I will not abandon you, no matter what my father does" Spock promised.

"You told me that I'd have to be welcomed into your clan before we'd be able to bond, your father won’t welcome me" Jim pointed out.

"You will be welcomed, if my father will not welcome you, I have spoken to my grandmother on this matter, she will welcome you. My father will not be able to deny her wish" Spock replied.

"Why not?" Jim asked.

"I have told you I am from the house of Surak, but I have not told you that my grandmother is T'Pau" Spock explained. Jim stared at him.

"She's the matriarch of Vulcan, she's the only person to turn down a seat on the federation council" Jim said slightly awed.

"That and the fact that she is an elder on the high council, means that my father will not be able to do anything if she welcomes you into our clan, which she has already guaranteed to do, you need not worry Jim, you will be my bondmate" Spock retorted.

"I'm glad, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you" Jim told him.

"And I, you" Spock agreed taking Jim's hand in his and interlacing their fingers before bending down and kissing Jim the human way as well. Jim smiled against Spock's mouth before kissing him again, leaning back on the bed.

When they arrived at the Vulcan colony Jim would become Spock's mate, he would be with Spock for the rest of his life. Spock would be his, and he would be Spock's, and nothing Sarak did or said would change that. They'd always be together; they'd always have each other. And that was all Jim had ever wanted, somebody who'd always be with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim pushed another carrot chunk to the pile resting on a napkin beside his tray in the mess hall, he'd see if Spock wanted them when he arrived. Jim didn’t like carrots and he always picked them out of his salads. 

"So where’s your hobgoblin, don’t you usually eat together?" Bones asked setting his tray down across from Jim.

"He got stuck in the lab for a few minutes, he'll be here soon" Jim answered smiling at his friend.

"You should eat your carrots, they're good for you" Bones told him eyeing the pile of carrot chunks on the table by his friend and captain. It was the same thing he said every time he saw Jim picking carrots out of stuff. And every time Jim said the same thing he always said, and Bones knew that he'd hear it again and mentally counted the seconds down in his head.

"I don’t like them, they taste weird" Jim said digging through his salad for any hidden chunks to add to his collection. 

"They help with vision,” Bones pointed out watching as Jim picked out two more chunks he found with his fork.

"So?" Jim asked looking up as he heard the door to the mess whoosh open and waving at Spock as he walked through. Spock bowed his head to Jim in acknowledgement before making his way to the replicators on the wall. 

"If you don’t like carrots, why did you order that salad?" Bones asked.

"Because I wanted a salad with my sandwich and it was the only kind without meat or some kind of weird stuff added" Jim replied pouring the little cup of dressing over what was left of his salad as Spock placed his tray beside Jim and sitting.

"Hey Spock" Jim grinned at his lover.

"Hello T'hy'la, Doctor McCoy" Spock replied.

"Can’t you get him to eat his carrots? He listens to you" Bones asked looking at Spock.

"He does not like them, why would I force Jim to eat something that he does not enjoy?" Spock asked. Jim gave McCoy a smug smile and Bones sighed.

"Do you want my carrots today Spock? I picked them out before I put the dressing on,” Jim asked pulling the napkin he had used to put the carrots on so that it was in front of his tray.

"No thank you Jim" Spock replied.

"So I heard Ambassador Sarak called yesterday" Bones said.

"How'd you hear that?" Jim asked.

"Two of my nurses were talking today, one heard it from her communications officer friend who had been on duty when the call came in" Bones explained.

"Your nurses are the biggest gossips on the ship Bones" Jim told him.

"Tell me something I don’t know. So what did your future father in law want?" Bones asked.

"What do you think he wanted? He wanted to tell Spock that he was making a huge mistake choosing me as a mate, that I wasn’t a logical choice" Jim replied.

"So he wasn’t happy I take it?" Bones asked.

"Of course not, he's probably pissed" Jim told him. "He doesn’t want me in his clan, and he tried to talk Spock out of the bonding" Jim added.

"Didn’t you say that you have to be welcomed into the clan by the head of house?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, but he's not going to welcome me" Jim sighed.

"Jim we discussed this last night, it matters not if my father will not welcome you to my clan, my grandmother will and you will be my bondmate" Spock told him.

"I thought Sarek was head of house?" Bones asked.

"He is, but Spock's grandmother is T'Pau" Jim explained.

"Who?" Bones asked confused.

"She's the matriarch of Vulcan, and the only person in history to turn down a seat on the federation council" Jim told him.

"She is also an elder on the Vulcan high council" Spock added and Jim smiled at him leaning against his shoulder for a few seconds. 

"Sounds like your marrying into an important family Jim" Bones said.

"You are correct doctor, Jim is marrying into the house of Surak, the most prominent house of all of Vulcan, and I am the heir to the house of Surak, and will someday become the head of house, and Jim will be my mate and as such he will have my name and my property" Spock explained.

"Surak? Wasn’t he the one who decided to get rid of emotions and follow logic?" Bones asked.

"Yes Doctor McCoy" Spock nodded.

"He's pretty much the most important person to the Vulcan people, without him Vulcan's probably would have gone extinct. Before him they were a warrior race, ruled by their passions and emotions, fighting and killing one another. They nearly drove their entire race extinct because of it, and then Surak came, by following logic instead of letting their emotions rule them they survived" Jim told him and Bones stared at him.

"Since when do you know that much about Vulcans?" Bones asked the blond haired man.

"When you want to get a Vulcan to fall in love with you, you read all you can get your hands on about them" Jim shrugged.

"What did you read?" Bones asked.

"Papers, books, medical textbooks, anything I could find" Jim replied.

"You read medical textbooks?" Bones asked surprised.

"I probably know more about Vulcan anatomy then you do Bones" Jim told him.

"I bet you do, you have your own green blooded Vulcan in your bed" Bones said.

"Oh well if you want to know about that" Jim grinned cheekily at his friend and Bones sputtered for several seconds.

"Don’t you dare you sex addict" Bones nearly growled and Jim burst out laughing hiding his face in Spock's shoulder to quiet his laughter.

"Ashaya must you antagonize the doctor?" Spock asked looking at the blonde head resting on his shoulder in fond exasperation.

"I couldn’t help it" Jim replied finally getting a hold on his guffaws but leaving his head where it was for the moment. 

"Sometimes you make me want to kill you" Bones told his captain.

"Aww, you love me and you know it" Jim said smiling at his CMO.

"No I don’t, I tolerate you, big difference" Bones teased and Jim smiled a bit wider at his friend.

"So anyway, we’ll be at the Vulcan colony in how many days?" Bones asked.

"Our estimated arrival time is 2.34 days" Spock promptly answered and Jim gave him a fond smile and leaned over in his seat and pecking Spock on the cheek. Spock couldn’t stop the slightly green tinge to his cheeks and dunked his head.

"You’re so adorable" Jim told him and resting his head against Spock's shoulder once again.

"I'm gonna be sick" Bones muttered standing up and grabbing his tray.

"Bye Bones" Jim called as he waved watching as his friend dumped his tray and left the mess hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarek sat in his study, the enterprise would be arriving the next day, and two days later his son planned to bond to his captain. Sarek would not allow that to happen, Spock was making a mistake and Sarek would make sure that his son saw that. He would not welcome the human into his clan, and Spock would see his error and end the relationship with the captain.

Sarek was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on his office door; he was not expecting anyone today.

"Enter" he called and his aide opened the door.

"Sir, elder T'Pau is here to see you" the aide told him.

"Send her in" Sarak replied.

"Yes sir" the aide nodded and closed the door. T'Pau stepped into the room not long after and Sarek stood and bowed to the older woman.

"Elder T'Pau" Sarek said straitening his back and placing his hand behind his back.

"Sarek, I wish to speak to thee about thy's son" T'Pau told him.

"Indeed?" Sarek asked wondering why she would wish to speak about Spock.

"Yes" T'Pau replied studying the man that stood in front of her.

"Please take a seat, would you like any refreshments?" Sarek asked.

"No, I am not in need of refreshments at this time" T'Pau replied sitting in a chair in front of the desk and watching as Sarek sat as well.

"You wished to speak of my son?" Sarek asked.

"Indeed. He has contacted me" T'Pau told him wondering how he would react to the news.

"He has?" Sarek asked.

"He has informed me that thee are displeased by his choice to bond with his captain" T'Pau replied.

"I am" Sarek nodded.

"He also informed me that his intended was upset by thy's attempt to inform him of his illogical choice of a mate" T'Pau said, Sarek only nodded.

"Why are you against thy's sons choice?" T'Pau asked.

"It is an illogical choice" Sarek replied.

"They are T'hy'la" T'Pau told him.

"Yes, Spock informed me that he believes they are T'hy'la" Sarek nodded.

"Thy do not believe that they are?" T'Pau asked.

"I do not" Sarek replied.

"No Vulcan can be mistaken about the T'hy'la bond" T'Pau told him.

"A T'hy'la bond has not been seen for many years" Sarek said.

"A meld will reveal if they are indeed T'hy'la" T'Pau told him.

"It will" Sarek agreed.

"I intend to welcome him into the clan if you will not" T'Pau informed him; Sarek almost could not contain his shock at the statement.

"Now if you will excuse me" T'Pau stood and offered him the taal which he returned before leaving. Sarek did not have much longer to get Spock to see his mistake, and if he was not able T'Pau would welcome the human captain into their clan, and he would have to accept that fact.


	4. Chapter 4

McCoy would never understand why his friend decided he wanted to marry a man who came from a planet that was hotter then hell. Leonard was starting to sweat through his shirt already and they had just beamed down to the surface two minutes ago. Spock seemed perfectly at ease in the heat, the bastard. Jim was sweating a little as well, but not nearly as much as McCoy was and the doctor was ready to jab him with a hypo spray just to make Jim as miserable as he himself was. 

"We really have to stand in this heat during your ceremony thing?" Bones asked wiping some of the sweat from his brow.

"Yes, Doctor McCoy" Spock replied promptly, just like he always did.

"Don’t worry Bones, Spock said it isn't that long and we'll be going back up to the ship right after for the reception" Jim told him.

"Joy, a bunch of drunk ensigns making idiots of themselves, it'll be the Christmas party all over again," Bones mumbled.

"The crew promised me they wouldn’t over do it with the alcohol" Jim told him.

"What, worried they'd embarrass you in front of your new Vulcan in laws?" Bones asked as the three of them kept walking.

"I think the only Vulcans that are going to be there is Spock and Selek, I know Spock has seen drunk humans, and Selek has probably seen more then a few drunk humans in his lifetime. I don’t want them to embarrass me on my wedding night" Jim said.

"Would it be alright if my grandmother came Jim?" Spock asked.

"If she wants to, of course" Jim nodded.

"I invited her, she said that she will come if she is able" Spock told him and Jim smiled.

"I think I'm going to like your grandmother, she seems like she's nicer then your father" Jim said, Bones heard the silent sadness and anger in Jim's voice indicating that something new had happened.

"What happened now?" McCoy asked.

"He threatened to disown Spock if he bonded with me, I knew he'd do that, I told Spock he'd do that. He's such a hypocrite, he married a human, but when his son wants to do the same he acts like it's the end of the world. So Amanda wasn’t an illogical mate but I am? That is not logical" Jim said his voice rising slightly, causing several of the Vulcan's walking to look at him.

"Jim" Spock said gently and Bones knew that he wasn’t chastising him for showing his anger in front of Vulcan's or anything like that, but was simply trying to calm him so he was not angry or stressed so close to his wedding day and smiled slightly.

"Sorry" Jim apologized smiling sheepishly at his lover.

"It is quite alright T'hy'la" Spock replied holding out his first two fingers to Jim, offering him a Vulcan kiss.

"What is that? I've seen you and Jim do it more times then I can count but I don’t know what it means." McCoy asked.

"It is a Vulcan kiss, it is the accepted form of affection between bondmates and lovers in public" Spock explained and Bones nodded.

"It's not like on earth where people walk around holding hands is it?" Jim asked looking at his friend.

"I understand why they don’t, they're touch telepaths" Bones replied.

"They kiss with they're hands Bones, think about what hand holding is" Jim gave him a mischievous smile. Bones stopped walking and his face turned slightly green, Jim looked at his oldest friend biting his lip so he wouldn’t laugh.

"I need a drink" Bones mumbled angrily as he started walking once again glaring at the blond haired man.

"Why do you always see the need to disturb the doctor Jim?" Spock asked.

"It's funny" Jim smiled.

"It only succeeds in making the Doctor angry, you have complained many times of being 'Jabbed' as you call it by unnecessary hypo sprays after upsetting Doctor McCoy" Spock retorted.

"I get bored" Jim told him shrugging.

"They have medicine for ADHD you know?" Bones commented.

"I don’t have ADHD and you know that, you just want more reasons to stab me with hypos" Jim said.

"Jim has a high intelligence level Doctor, his mind tends to 'wander' I believe the phrase is when it is not occupied" Spock added. Bones Just sighed and kept walking not replying to his two friends. The three men continued to walk silently until Jim noticed a figure in the distance.

"Selek!" Jim called happily waving at the figure who was moving towards them.

"Jim, I was hoping to meet you" Selek said when he was standing in front of the group.

"Well you caught us, but we were supposed to meet you at your house" Jim smiled at the older version of his lover.

"Indeed, I am aware but I wished to meet you" the older Vulcan replied.

"I'm glad you did, it's good to see you in person again" Jim smiled.

"You as well old friend" Selek replied as they began to walk once again.

"Has Sarek come to you about how illogical of a choice I am yet?" Jim asked looking at the old Vulcan walking beside him.

"He has spoken to me that he does not believe you to be a logical choice for Spock" Selek nodded.

"Of course he has" Jim sighed.

"Do not be upset Jim, rest assured you are indeed the most logical choice" Selek told him gently.

"How" Jim asked doubting Selek's belief.

"You are his T'hy'la, your mind is the one that is closest to his own, everything in his being calls out to him to claim you, make you his, he is doing so" Selek explained. Jim smiled looking at his lover a soft look in his blue eyes.

"Has my father asked you anything?" Spock asked, Selek understood what his young counter part was asking.

"He has asked if my Jim was my T'hy'la" Selek nodded.

"Was he? I thought he was but I was never sure" Jim asked.

"He was" Selek nodded his eyes taking on the sad quality they always did when speaking of the Jim from his own time.

"I guess some things are universal constants" Jim said smiling at Spock and running two fingers gently against Spock's hand. Selek watched the action and smiled slightly, just small enough so that nobody noticed the motion. Jim reminded Selek so much of his own Jim, but even if Spock had not claimed him, Selek would not have. The man was not his T'hy'la, he had already had his time with a Jim Kirk, and not even this younger version of him would fill the void that had been left behind by the death of his Jim. 

Authors note- I got the name Selek for Spock prime in this chapter from the episode 'Yesteryear' in the animated series. It was the name Spock used when he went back in time to save himself from dying as a child.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim sat on the balcony of Selek's home, his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the chair. Spock was speaking to T'Pau, so he wasn’t there at the moment, Bones didn’t want to sit in the sun, And Selek was busy, so he was alone for a little bit. Jim dint mind being by himself, it gave him a chance to think.

"Captain Kirk" a voice said knocking Jim from his thoughts. Jim opened his eyes and looked up to see Sarek standing by the balcony he sat on. Jim frowned, wondering what the older Vulcan wanted.

"Yeah?" Jim asked.

"I wished to speak to you" Sarek replied

"About what?" Jim asked sitting up further in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest, something told him that whatever Sarek had to say it wasn’t going to be nice.

"I want you away from my son, I do not want you near him any longer. I will offer you a hundred thousand dollars to leave my son" Sarek told him. Jim felt anger build up in his throat, and his hands clenched into fists.

"Do you think that's all I want? Do you think I'm only after his money?" Jim asked.

"I see no other reason for you to be with my son" Sarek replied and Jim's anger escalated.

"That's not all I want, I don’t care how much money he has. I'm with him because I love him. I'm with him because he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Because he's one of the few people who love me, just for being me. And if you think other wise then you can just go fuck yourself!" Jim shouted storming off of the balcony and out of Selek's home.

XXXX

Jim sat in the observation lounge aboard the Enterprise an hour later staring out at the stars. The anger had boiled away twenty minutes ago, leaving tears in its place. How could Sarek think that all he wanted from Spock was money? Jim knew he wasn’t good enough for Spock, but by some miracle Spock loved him, he wasn’t going to give that up.

"We've been looking for you for an hour, you had us worried" Bones' voice said.

"How'd you get in here?" Jim asked not looking up at his friend.

"CMO code over rides even the captains lock" Bones retorted.

"Right, stupid question" Jim sighed.

"So what happened down there?" Bones asked.

"Nothing," Jim replied.

"You don’t run off without telling anybody and then lock yourself in a room over nothing, so what happened?" Bones asked once again.

"Sarek tried to pay me to stay away from Spock" Jim replied.

"Don’t worry kid, if I know Spock he'll have a few words to say to his father about that" Bones told him patting the blonds back, trying to comfort him.

"That doesn’t matter, not to me, not anymore" Jim said and shook the hand from his back.

"So why are you sitting in here crying?" Bones asked.

"Is that what people think of me?" Jim asked looking at his friend.

"Of course not kiddo, anyone who actually matters knows that you love Spock and he loves you. And anyone who thinks that's all you want, they don’t matter, they don’t know you" Bones told him, feeling bad that his friend was upset. Jim didn’t say anything and continued to stare out of the large window in front of them. 

"Come on kid, Spock's worried about you,” Bones said standing up. Jim stood following Bones from the room and down to sickbay, why Bones had him follow him there he didn’t know.

"Spock's in my office" Bones said nodding to the door. Jim walked to the door and opened it, looking inside; inside Spock was pacing, back and forth. Spock must have been really worried, because he didn’t look up at the sound of the door.

"Spock?" Jim said walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Jim!" Spock said, the relief of seeing the blond haired man standing there, showing in his voice.

"Hey" Jim said raising his hand.

"You had me concerned" Spock admitted.

"I know, I'm sorry" Jim apologized. Spock walked over to him and hugged Jim, holding the blond to his chest and nuzzling his nose into his hair.

"It does not matter, as long as you are safe,” Spock breathed into his hair. Before placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm fine, I was just upset,” Jim explained laying his head against Spock's strong chest.

"Indeed, what happened to cause you to become upset?" Spock asked.

"Your father offered me a hundred thousand dollars to stay away from you" Jim explained. 

Spock stiffened in anger. "Do not worry T'hy'la, I will speak to my father, I will not allow him to get away with treating you that way" Spock promised, kissing the top of his head once again.

"Spock you don’t have to do that" Jim told him.

"I believe I do, my father should not have done that,” Spock said.

"It doesn’t matter" Jim told him.

"Yes Jim it does matter, he claimed that you only desire my money, which I know is not the truth" Spock retorted.

"You’re right, I desire your mind" Jim started standing on his tiptoes and placing a kiss to his temple. "Your heart" Jim added kissing his first two fingers before placing them over Spock's side where he could feel the Vulcan's heart beating. "Your spirit" Jim placed a kiss to his chest. "And last but not least your body" Jim finished squeezing Spock's butt, causing the Vulcan’s breath to hitch slightly, before he captured Spock's lips with his own.

"I believe we should retire to your quarters at the current time" Spock said, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah, we probably should, Bones would kill me if I did what I want to do to you in his office" Jim gave him a promising smile. Spock growled low in his throat, and Jim's knees almost gave out at the sound.

"You know that sound turns me on" Jim told him.

"Indeed, why do you think that I did so?" Spock asked.

"God I love you" Jim groaned quickly kissing Spock before dragging the Vulcan out of the office and to his quarters. As long as he knew the truth, it didn’t matter what Sarek or anyone else thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarek supposed he should not have been surprised to see his son enter when his aide opened the door to his study, and yet he was for few seconds, but hid it well and waved the aide away. Sarek watched Spock close the door before his son turned to face him. Sarek took in the way his son stood straight, his head held high, just like any other Vulcan. And yet the way the younger Vulcan was clenching his hands into fists, gave away his human half. Sarek would not fault his son for that half, at least not any longer, Amanda had been right, he realized that now. Their son, her son was a precious gift, he should never have seen his son as a failure of the Vulcan way.

"Spock, it is agreeable to see you" Sarek greeted his son. Spock looked at his father, fighting to keep his anger hidden behind his Vulcan control. Spock took a deep breath through his nose to calm the anger that flared up in his chest.

"Spare me your pleasantries father, I came because I wished to speak to you regarding your actions towards Jim yesterday afternoon" Spock told him.

"And what about them?" Sarek asked, perhaps the humans theatrics had all been for show, and he had left Spock, Sarek would be pleased, he knew the human was not right for his son. And he would gladly give the human the amount he had promised to prove that to his son. Then he could find a suitable mate for his son, if he desired a mate that badly.

"Jim was distressed by your actions, he locked himself in the observational lounge until Doctor McCoy was able to persuade him to leave. I am aware that you do not like Jim, but I do not understand why you would do that." Spock stated.

"It is not that I dislike him as a person, I am aware that without his actions many more Vulcan's would have perished when we lost our planet. I just do not think that he truly desires you as a mate" Sarek replied.

"Jim does desire me as a mate, I am not so naive to not know that" Spock told his father.

"Humans are not like Vulcans, they can care for somebody in the present and in the future care for somebody else" Sarek said.

"So you tried to bribe my T'hy'la because you believe that he may choose another in the future?" Spock asked.

"I also believe that he does not love you as you believe he does" Sarek answered truthfully.

"You may believe what you wish" Spock retorted.

"You will see that I am correct Spock" Sarek told him.

"No, you are not, I am aware of Jim's feelings for me, you are not. You may believe what you wish, but do not attempt any more of your plans to keep our bonding from occurring" Spock told his father before he left.

Sarek looked to the door and shook his head, Spock would realize his mistake, he was sure of it. But he was aware that it would not be before Spock bonded with the human.


	7. Chapter 7

Nyota was excited to see the ceremony; it was a wonderful opportunity to observe the Vulcan traditions for marriage. She knew that Spock and Jim had added a few human aspects into the ceremony as well, but it would be easy to spot those, or at least she hoped. Spock looked gorgeous in his traditional green robes with gold embroidering. And she would admit that Jim looked handsome in his dress uniform as well. Jim had a huge smile on his face, and she was positive that if Spock had not been Vulcan he would as well. She looked to the side to where McCoy was standing, he was sweating and looked slightly miserable because of the heat, but he also looked happy for his best friend. Selek, which she had met as a cousin of Spock's, but was oddly close to Jim, was standing by McCoy and watching the proceedings. Sarek was standing far off to the side, which she didn’t understand.

T'Pau was talking to Jim, telling him about what it meant to be a Vulcan bondmate and what the bond entailed. She smiled, she was happy for her friends, and wished them the best and all the happiness in the world. Jim was good for Spock, she could see that, and Spock was good for Jim, they were good for each other. Once the older Vulcan woman finished she touched one hand to each Spock and Jim's foreheads, for a few seconds before stepping back. Then Spock lifted a hand and let it hover by Jim's head for a second until Jim gave a small nod. Spock placed a hand on Jim's psy points. 

"Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched" Spock said in a soft voice.

"Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched" Jim repeated whispering the lines, but everyone heard them all the same. Spock pulled his hand away and let it drop down to his side before looking at T'Pau. The older Vulcan nodded slightly and Spock looked back to Jim holding out two fingers to the human. Jim smiled and touched them with two of his own. Nyota almost couldn’t hold in her laughter when Spock caught Jim's lips with his own and the humans blue eyes widened in surprise. Spock pulled away after a few seconds, but Jim's eyes were still wide open, obviously he didn’t know that was going to happen.

"Spock what was that for?" Jim asked and Nyota saw McCoy roll his eyes from where he was standing. Selek looked oddly amused, and that shocked her, a Vulcan showing an emotion was really surprising, it was something she had barely ever seen. The only other time she had was when Spock had chocked Jim on the bridge during the Narada incident.

"Tradition," Spock replied.

"Yeah, but a human one, we didn’t talk about that tradition" Jim said.

"I am aware of that, however you are human" Spock retorted and Jim smiled brightly at his new bondmate.

"I love you" Jim told him.

"I cherish thee as well, Ashya" Spock said.

Before anyone could say anything else someone shouted 'Freaks' and suddenly Jim was pushing Spock to the ground as the blond jumped in front of him. Before Nyota knew what was happening Jim crumpled to the sand a small pointed weapon embedded in his chest. Spock scrambled over to the fallen human. A security member shot a phaser at somebody who was pointing the weapon at Spock, and the man went down. After that McCoy rushed into action, running over to the injured captain and screaming at Scotty to call for beam up. Nyota held her hand over her mouth staring at the wound in Jim's chest. Trying desperately not to cry at the blood that was rushing from the wound. Spock was smoothing back Jim's blond hair as McCoy scanned his chest, checking to see how deep the weapon was in. Nyota watched in concern as Spock, Jim, and McCoy disappeared in blue light back to the Enterprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarek sat watching Spock as his son silently sat griping one hand with the other in an obvious attempt to keep them from shaking. But Sarek could still see slight tremors going through his hands as they rested in his lap. Selek was seated beside Spock, and T'Pau was seated across from him. They had not heard anything about the captain yet; the CMO of the Enterprise Doctor McCoy simply said that the captain needed surgery to remove the projectile. Spock had been quiet since. 

Almost two hours later Doctor McCoy entered the room, scrubbing a hand over his face and through his hair. The human looked tired and frustrated, the lines under his eyes more pronounced then they had been earlier.

"Well he made it through surgery alright, lost him on the table once, which is not that bad when your messing around in somebody’s chest cavity, and we got him back after two minutes. The weapon nicked his lung, but missed doing much more damage. He's still out, and probably will be for awhile,” McCoy told them.

"He is going to survive?" Spock asked looking at the doctor who sighed.

"I don’t know Spock, he's alive for now, but it's touch and go at the moment" McCoy replied.

"But you said it did not do much damage" Spock said.

"I know, but what it did do could still kill him, if I missed something or something is worse then it seemed, or if his lung doesn’t heal the way it should, there’s a lot of stuff that can happen" McCoy explained and Spock nodded sitting back down in his seat.

"You can see him if you want" McCoy told him and Spock stood following the doctor from the room leaving the three other Vulcan's alone.

"I do not think this is how they expected to spend their night" Selek commented. Sarek looked at the version of his son and nodded slightly.

"Tell me Sarek why did you accompany us?" Selek asked studying the man that sat across from him, Sarek looked at a spot over the mans shoulder. He was well aware the man was not pleased with what he had been doing.

"I wished to see what would happen" Sarek replied.

"Why? What would you have done if the doctor had not been able to save or revive Jim? Would you have let your son grieve for his new bondmate or would you have offered a more logical mate for him?" Selek asked.

"I would have let him grieve for his loss" Sarek replied

"But you would have returned to your home and found unbonded Vulcan's to offer as potential new mates would you not?" Selek asked raising an eyebrow at the version of his father.

"I would have" Sarek admitted.

"You do not understand the bond your son and Jim share, and you do not try to" Selek told him.

"Was your father pleased when you announced that you were going to bond with your James Kirk?" Sarek asked.

"Not at first, no, but he did not try what you have tried, he trusted me to know what I was doing" Selek replied.

"Are you insinuating that I do not trust my son?" Sarek asked.

"I am insinuating nothing of the kind, I am saying that on this matter you do not" Selek answered.

"James is not the logical choice, he is human" Sarek stated.

"As was your wife" Selek pointed out.

"Amanda was different" Sarek said.

"Why was she different? Because you wished to bond with her?" Selek asked.

"I do not have to defend myself to you" Sarek told him.

"Why are you displeased with your sons choice?" Selek asked.

"Because he is human, he is not like a Vulcan, he may choose another in the future" Sarek replied.

"You do not believe a Vulcan would? My father chose a mate for me, T'Pring, you chose her for Spock as well did you not?" Selek asked.

"I did" Sarek nodded.

"The T'Pring of this universe had the bond dissolved when they were adolescents, in my universe she did not, she challenged, she chose my Jim as her champion, and I almost killed my T'hy'la. She claimed she challenged because she did not wish to be my consort, and also because she wished to bond with the one she had chosen, during my time in Starfleet. She had chosen another before our bond was complete, she had become his consort before she challenged" Selek told him.

"Perhaps she did, that does not mean that another would as well" Sarek said.

"Believe what you will Sarek" Selek retorted as he stood "Elder T'Pau if you would let Spock know I will return later to see Jim, I have something I must do" 

"Of course" T'Pau said offering the other Vulcan the taal, which he returned before he left. She hoped that Sarek would listen to what Selek had said. But she knew there was also a possibility that he would continue with what he had been doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Spock sat on the edge of Jim's bed gently brushing back the blond hair from his forehead before running his hand down his cheek. It had nearly been an entire day since Jim had been hurt and Spock had hardly left the human's side in that time. McCoy had told him that it would take some time for Jim to wake up, but that could not stop Spock from being concerned. He just wanted to see Jim's blue eyes, then, he would know that Jim would be alright. It was not logical; Spock knew that, McCoy said that he would be alright, he was a doctor, he would know. But love was not logical, Jim had taught him that much.

"Spock?" a voice from the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked to see Selek standing in the doorway.

"Elder" Spock nodded to the older version of himself.

"How is he?" Selek asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind himself.

"He is well" Spock replied standing from his spot on the bed, and to one of the chairs McCoy had placed in the room.

"You need not worry, if he is anything like the Jim from my universe, he will be alright, he is a very stubborn human" Selek told him, taking a seat in the other chair.

"He is" Spock agreed looking at his sleeping bondmate. 

"And how are you?" Selek asked studying the younger Vulcan that sat next to him.

"I am well" Spock replied, Selek however knew that the younger version of himself was not telling him the complete truth.

"If you can not tell the truth to yourself, then whom can you tell the truth to?" he asked squeezing the young Vulcan's shoulder. 

"Vulcan's can not lie" Spock told him straightening his back.

"Perhaps not, but we can omit the truth" Selek said watching the other Vulcan, knowing that he would tell him the rest of what was on his mind. Until then he would wait patiently.

"It was not logical for Jim to put himself in harms way for me, it was not logical for him to jump in front of me, it would not have done so much damage had it been me. He could have been killed, I would not have died, I would have been injured that is all. I am concerned that he will not awake" Spock finally admitted.

"Human's are not logical creatures" Selek retorted.

"He still should not have done that, he could have been killed" Spock said.

"He will be alright Spock" Selek told him.

"I am aware, it is not logical to be concerned" Spock nodded once again looking at his sleeping mate.

"I will not tell anyone,” Selek told him standing from his seat and squeezing his counterpart’s shoulder once again before leaving the private room. Selek smiled slightly when he looked back in the room through the small window in the door and saw that Spock had returned to his seat on the edge of the bed and was once again running his hand through his mate’s hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarek was very nearly knocked over by two rushing nurses when he stepped into sickbay aboard the Enterprise, the blond one quickly apologized before her and her companion continued on their way. Sarek did not see the doctor, and briefly wondered where the man was before he saw the two nurses return with an anti gravity stretcher behind them. The blond captain his son had bonded to lay on it, the doctor shouting out orders to other nurses. Spock followed them until the doctor disappeared into a room. Spock looked at him, but before Sarek could say a word to his son Spock rushed by him and out the door of sickbay, disappearing down the hall. 

"Can I help you?" A voice asked and Sarek looked to his left to see a dark skinned man standing there.

"I came to see my son, Commander Spock" Sarek replied. The human nodded in conformation. 

"Now you're wondering what happened huh?" the man asked and Sarek nodded.

"Follow me, I'll tell you. I'm Doctor M'Benga by the way" the human introduced himself.

"Ambassdor Sarek" Sarek replied and the human smiled slightly.

"I know who you are Ambassdor, I'm the resident Vulcan expert in sickbay" M'Benga told him.

"Are you in charge when Dr. McCoy is away?" Sarek asked, following the doctor into an office with the name 'L McCoy' written on a plaque hanging on the door.

"Yeah, me and the head nurse" M'Benga nodded. "You can sit down" he added motioning to the chair placed in front of the desk. Sarek sat watching as the human took the seat behind the desk and turned to face him.

"What happened?" Sarek asked.

"We're not really sure yet, we'll know more after Dr. McCoy is done. All I really know is that Commander Spock alerted Dr. McCoy that the captain was having trouble breathing and then Spock collapsed and that at the same time Jim also flat lined. McCoy was able to revive Jim and Commander Spock regained consciousness a few moments before," M'Benga told him.

"So Captain Kirk died?" Sarek asked.

"For a little bit, yes" The human nodded.

"The bond was broken, some Vulcan's will collapse when a bond breaks if they are not shielding" Sarek told him.

"Explains why Spock passed out, a couple of the nurses were frantic, I think they were ready to put him in a bed and strip him" the human laughed.

"Why would they wish to do that?" Sarek asked.

"Your son is considered to be very handsome Ambassador, many of the women and some men would love to be with him" M'Benga replied.

"And what about you Dr. M'Benga?" Sarek asked raising one eyebrow at the human. M'Benga chuckled. 

"I like women ambassador" the man replied and Sarek nodded.

"I was not aware my son was so attractive," Sarek said.

"Spock doesn't know either, he doesn't see it" M'Benga told him.

"Indeed" Sarek nodded, it made sense that Spock would not see that these humans found him attractive, as a child Spock had been belittled by his peers. He had known of course, but at the time he had thought it necessary, had thought it would teach Spock to be a true Vulcan. Perhaps Spock was more Vulcan then even Sarek could lay claim to.

"Maybe you should go find your son, talk to him" M'Benga stood.

"I do not know where to look" Sarek admitted.

"Computer, locate Commander Spock" the human called out.

"Commander Spock is in the observation lounge" an automated female voice responded and M'Benga grinned at him.

"There you go" he said and Sarek stood leaving the office to find the observation lounge.

Sarek stepped into the observation lounge to see his son sitting crossed legged on the floor and staring ahead of him at the stars. He did not look up at the sound of someone entering the lounge, and Sarek stepped closer to his son, still Spock did not look up.

"Spock?" Sarek called, but Spock did not look up or even move. and Sarek walked further into the room.

"Spock?" Sarek asked once he stood next to his son.

"He died, I felt our bond break, I felt him leave me" Spock whispered.

"I am aware, Dr. M'Benga told me what had happened" Sarek replied.

"I could lose him" Spock said his voice still nothing more then a whisper. Sarek sat next to his son and looked at his face. Sarek noticed the tear tracks marking his sons pale cheeks, but did not comment on the human action. 

"There are others who would be happy to become your bondmate" Sarek told him and Spock stood.

"My mate is in surgery after dying and you come here to offer me another mate?" Spock asked, almost unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I am simply stating a fact, it is logical to discuss what you will do if the captain dies" Sarek told him.

"If Jim dies, I will join him" Spock told his father and walked to the door.

"You would leave your people, when there are so few of us left?" Sarek asked and Spock stopped before he reached the door.

"I will not take another mate, the Vulcan's will not care if I die along side my T'hy'la, they made their contempt for me known quite well throughout my life" Spock replied. "Do not attempt to find me father, I have no desire to speak to you" he added before leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Berry Giotto or 'Cupcake' as captain Kirk still called him, had seen a lot of things, a lot of people get hurt, he was the chief of security, it was his job to find out the reason for attacks, and to stop more from occurring. Giotto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the young lieutenant who had attacked the captain. He still had refused to say anything, no matter how many tricks Giotto tried. 

"You're already going to go to a penal colony anyway, you might as well tell us why you did what you did" Giotto told him but the man still refused speak.

"Why did you attempt to kill Captain Kirk?" Giotto asked again stepping closer to the table, but still the man only looked at him.

"Why do you want to kill Kirk?" Giotto asked slamming his fists down on the table.

"I don't want to kill Kirk, I was aiming for the Vulcan" He replied glaring at Giotto.

"Why?" Giotto asked.

"Because he was marrying a human, he should stick to his own species!" the man shouted.

"Take him back to the brig, I have to go tell Commander Spock we finally got him to crack" he ordered his partner who was leaning against the wall. 

XXX  
Spock sat at his desk, in his quarters, with the chief security officer standing in front of his desk. The man who had nearly killed his T'hy'la, a lieutenant Evan Marcus, had tried to kill him for bonding to Jim. Of course Spock had known the weapon had been directed at him, Jim had pushed him out of the way and had been hurt himself. But he had not known why, why the young man had tried to kill him, now he knew. 

"Thank you for informing me Mr. Giotto" Spock said and the man who stood in front of him nodded and turned to leave the room. The human stopped when he reached the door however and turned to face the now standing Vulcan once again.

"I don't know how much it will mean Mr. Spock, but I hope that the captain is alright" Giotto told him.

"Thank you, I will let the captain know when he awakens that you were concerned for him" Spock replied and the human smiled slightly.

"Goodnight sir" Giotto said before leaving the room.

Once the human was gone Spoke left his quarters heading to sickbay to check on his mate, Dr. McCoy had contacted him moments before Giotto had arrived.

Arthur's note- Okay, so I know how all of you wanted to know why the guy attacked, well there is your answer. And no, Sarek did not hire him like I know some of you might of thought.


	12. Chapter 12

McCoy watched as Spock sat on the edge of Jim's bed, one hand resting on one of Jim's and the other running through the blond hair. McCoy knew that he could not read the Vulcan like Jim could, somehow his friend knew how Spock was feeling, McCoy didn’t think he really had emotions. Sometimes though, he would see a glimpse of the human side that Spock repressed, that he hid from everybody, including himself. And he saw what Jim meant, and why he loved Spock so much. Mostly the emotion he saw in Spock was the love for Jim, Bones knew Jim needed that, he needed love, he needed stability, he needed understanding, and he needed everything that Spock offered. Jim had never had enough of that when he was growing up, with a mom who didn’t know how to mourn the death of her husband. And a stepfather who hated any mention of the man, including his stepchildren. He knows that Jim is on better terms with his mother, knew that he had even forgiven his brother. But still he knew that Jim needed love and comfort, and Spock gave him that. But at the moment he didn’t see love, he saw concern and sadness, of course that was to be expected when you tell someone that the odds are not in the favor of the one they love.

"Are you going to be okay?" McCoy asked.

"I do not understand, I am not injured" Spock replied looking at the doctor.

"I just told you, your husband is probably going to die, I'm asking if you are going to be okay if that happens?" the human asked once again.

"I am Vulcan, I will be alright" Spock replied before going back to watching the still unconscious man.

"You know Spock it's okay to have emotions" McCoy told him, Spock didn’t say a word however, and the doctor stood and left the room.

Once the human was gone, Spock carefully moved the captain and laid down on the bed himself, curling around his mate. Spock buried his face into the crook of the human’s neck and shoulder, and attempting to hold back the tears. He had told the doctor that he would be alright if Jim died, but he would not, he did not plan to survive the death of his bondmate.

"T'hy'la, my beautiful Jim, you must wake, I refuse to live with out you" Spock told the sleeping human, placing a gentle kiss onto Jim's cheek, before nuzzling into the humans neck once again. Spock had not meant to, but he had barley gotten any sleep since Jim had been injured, and he soon fell asleep, his ear placed over the blonds heart, listening to the strong beating beneath his ear.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarek arrived with Selek at sickbay to see his son gathering up cards and flowers around the private room that the captain had been placed in. The human was of course still unconscious, had been since he had been injured. Sarek watched his son move around the room, collecting the cards placed on available surfaces, a few even resting on the bed, as he listened to the machines beeping. Once Spock finished moving all of the cards to one spot, he smoothed out the blanket that was placed over the captain. Sarek noticed the care Spock took not to jostle the body as he cradled the blond head with one hand as he removed the top pillow, resting the captain back against the second as he fluffed the one he had removed, before he once again cradled the head and placing the human back against the pillows once again.

"I see that the crew has visited" Selek commented once Spock was finished with his tasks and had sat on one of the chairs placed by the bed and looked up at the two older Vulcans that stood in the doorway.

"Indeed, Dr. McCoy allowed them to visit yesterday and last night, more will come later today" Spock replied.

"He will have many cards, and I expect you will have a few if Jim does not wake" Selek said, taking the seat beside the younger version of himself, leaving Sarek to seat across the bed from them.

"I am aware" Spock nodded; looking at the man he had bonded to.

XXX

Sarek realized later just how well loved Jim Kirk was aboard the Enterprise. More visitors had indeed come once Dr. McCoy allowed it; only one or two went into the room at a time. The door opened a crack so that McCoy could hurry incase anything happened. The space also allowed Sarek to see into the room, and he watched as crewmember after crewmember cried. Some were not even ones the captain would have contact with on a daily bases.

Some even talked to Spock for a brief time, before or after seeing the captain. Some offered condolences, some offered false platitudes, and some tried to remain optimistic. Spock replied to them all, with a kind but distant voice. Not once letting his Vulcan control slip.

Lieutenant commander Scott looked grim after visiting the captain, but he still smiled a small smile at Spock. Spock nodded his head once at the engineer.

"Will you still be needin that bed I'm buildin for ya?" Scotty asked, his Scottish accent thick with his own grief. "I wasn’t sure if I should ask, but I'd like ta know" he said softly.

"I am unsure at the time Mr. Scott" Spock replied.

"Alrigh' let me know" Scotty told him and Spock nodded as the second of the main bridge crew stepped to stand in front of Spock. Sarek had met this one over video con with his son, Nyota Uhura. The dark skinned woman looked as if she had been crying, her eyes puffy, and indeed some of her mascara and eyeliner was smeared on her cheeks.

"Let me know if I can help" she told him and Spock nodded before the human female turned and walked into Jim's room. Sarek looked to Selek and his son when he heard the female start crying and she returned from the room soon after. Sarek watched as Spock stiffened when the human hugged him, Spock didn’t relax even as he patted her shoulder. Nyota let go of him, wiping at her eyes with the tissue she held in her hand.

"I promised I wouldn’t cry" she sniffled slightly. "I'm sorry Spock" she said a few seconds later, Sarek wasn’t sure if she meant for crying or not, but apparently Spock understood.

"You need not apologize Nyota, you are not the one who is responsible" Spock told her and she nodded at the Vulcan.

"I'll talk to you later Spock" The woman told him and Spock nodded before she turned, burying her face into the engineer’s chest and letting him lead her from the room. 

"Mister Spock" a young human greeted, Selek had told him was named Chekov and that he was the navigator along with a slightly older man, who he had been told was named Sulu, and was the helmsman stepped into the room. They were the only ones except for Dr. McCoy who had yet to visit the captain.

Minutes later the helmsman walked out with the now crying navigator, an arm wrapped around the younger mans shoulders. Sulu waved slightly to Spock who nodded slightly in response. Spock sat in a chair once the two men were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Sarek in all honesty had not expected for the Captain to be as well liked as he was. He had thought the human had been arrogant, he had believed many things of the human. Perhaps he had been mistaken all along. Watching as his son cared for the unconscious human, had made him think of Amanda with the gentle touches and caring words. Spock had clearly inherited more of his mother then Sarek had expected.

Sarek stopped in the door of the room slightly surprised that his son was not in there gently fluffing the humans pillow, smoothing the hair from his forehead, or even just sitting in the chair by the bed. Instead it was Dr. McCoy who was sitting in the chair, head held in his hands, fingers gripping his hair.

"Dr. McCoy?" Sarek spoke, alerting the human to his presence and causing him to look up at the older Vulcan who stood in the door.

"Spock's speaking to Jim's family, incase there was anything specific they wanted for Jim's funeral" the human sighed. Obviously upset by the situation, even more so then Sarek had expected, the human had not shown so much grief until this moment.

"The Captain will not regain consciousness?" Sarek asked, now that he had seen the pain caused by what was happening Sarek found he did not want that. He did not want to see the sadness, the despair that he knew he would see in his son’s expressive eyes if the blond human died.

"I don’t think so, every day, every hour that passes and he doesn’t wake up makes the odds higher and higher that he's not going to. I know you don’t care for the relationship he had with Spock, but don’t ignore your sons feelings when....if Jim dies okay? Jim, all he ever wanted was for Spock to be safe, to be happy" the doctor told him.

"I will not ignore the pain he will feel if the captain passes" Sarek said truthfully.

"Good. I don’t want his death to be in vain. He did this all for Spock, he jumped in front of him, not even thinking that this could kill him, it wouldn’t have been this bad with Spock, but he didn’t care" McCoy sighed.

Sarek simply nodded. He had not thought about the sacrifice the captain may have made when he had pushed Spock to the ground and stepped in front of the projectile. Not until now, not until the doctor had brought it up. Spock would not have been injured this severely, surely the human had been aware of that fact. He had been willing to give his life for Spock, even if Spock was not in danger of dying. 

"Thank you for informing me Dr. McCoy" Sarek stood offering the human the taal before he left the room. He would simply contact Spock later that day and speak to him. For now, he had to think.


	15. Chapter 15

When Sarek had asked to speak to him, Spock figured Sarek just wanted to tell him that he could not leave his people when there were so few of them left. It was a reoccurring conversation between them since Spock had told him he would die with Jim. But he was willing to hear his father out, as Jim would say.

When Sarek was escorted to the conference room by a security member Spock suspected that his father was going to tell him that he could not just die along with Jim. Instead Sarek sat in the chair next to his own and began talking.

"I was wrong about your mate. He risked his life just so you were not injured, and I judged him far to harshly" Sarek admitted. Spock was shocked at his father’s words and his mouth dropped open slightly, eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline, unable to control his surprise for a brief second before he got control over himself once again. Sarek did not comment on the slip.

"What changed your mind?" Spock asked.

"I found Dr. McCoy in the room yesterday when I had come to talk to you, he informed me that you were speaking to the captain’s family. He then asked me not to ignore your pain only because I did not like the captain. He explained that all Kirk had wanted was for you to be happy, to be safe, same as your mother. And I realized that she would have been proud of you, and that she would have adored James" Sarek explained and Spock nodded.

"Why did you dislike Jim?" Spock asked his father, he had to know.

"I did not wish for you to be hurt, I had believed that a human would have hurt you. And the Captain is a good-looking human; I believed that he was using you. I wished to protect you, and I only succeeded in causing you and your mate distress" Sarek explained. "I have lost your mother, and I feared losing you as well" he added.

"You did not need to fear that you would lose me father, I will always be your son. But you nearly lost me of your own doing. I would have chosen Jim had it come to it, even if Jim had tried to convince me that he was not worth that" Spock told him.

"He believes he is not worthy?" Sarek asked, he was slightly shocked, he had believed the captain would have been aware of his own looks.

"Yes, he believes that he does not deserve me. I can hear his thoughts when we touch, he wonders how I can love him, how he had gotten me to notice him" Spock nodded. Sarek felt bad for causing some of that doubt. He knew that he had to have upset the human with his monetary bribe now, if he thought so little of himself.

"I apologize for my actions" Sarek apologized and Spock nodded.

"I forgive you" Spock told him and his father looked at him.

"I will respect your wish if you still want to die along side your mate" Sarek told him.

"I do, I can not live without him, he is my life, he is my everything" Spock said.

"You are T'hy'la" Sarek retorted, finally agreeing with his sons belief.

"Come, let us see your mate" Sarek said seconds later and Spock nodded, leading his father from the room and down to sickbay.


	16. Chapter 16

Spock was speaking with his father when McCoy contacted him, asking him to come to sickbay as fast as he could. The human's voice gave nothing away and Spock feared the worst. Sarek followed him from the room, knowing that his son was worried for his bondmate.

McCoy was waiting for them in sickbay, arms crossed over his chest. The doctor didn’t say anything to them, only turned on his heel and gestured the two Vulcan’s to follow him. He opened the door to the Captains private room. Spock stopped in his tracks at the sight of Jim lying in the bed, blue eyes open for the first time in three weeks. Jim smiled at him and Spock felt the weight that had settled in his stomach lift. McCoy shoved Spock a little in his back, prompting the Vulcan to walk into the room and over to the bed.

"Are you well?" Spock asked and Jim smiled up at him again.

"Yes" Jim replied his voice hoarse from lack of use, but in Spock's opinion there still has never been a more beautiful sound in the world.

"How do you feel?" Spock asked brushing his hand through the mans soft blond hair.

"Chest hurts" Jim answered lifting his arm and placing his hand on his chest to emphasize his point.

"That's normal when you get a projectile stuck in your chest" McCoy added from the doorway, Jim turned his head and smiled at the doctor before looking back to Spock.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"I was not injured" Spock assured him. Jim smiled at him again. Jim lifted his hand, his first two fingers outstretched. Spock's eyes softened and he touched the fingers with his own, leaning down and resting his forehead against Jim's.

"I am grateful you are awake T'hy'la, you had me concerned" Spock whispered, his breath mingling with Jim's own.

"Sorry" Jim apologized.

"You are forgiven" Spock replied. Jim yawned slightly and Spock couldn’t keep the barely there quirk of his lips as he straightened back up.

"You are tired" Spock stated.

"No, I'm fine, I can stay awake" Jim argued and Spock shook his head slightly at his mates antics.

"Sleep, I will be here when you awake" Spock promised and Jim nodded, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him. Spock bent down and placed a kiss on Jim's forehead, before turning on his heel and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Before leaving sickbay to contact Selek and let him know that Jim was awake.

Arthours notes- Now come on, you didnt think I'd actually kill him did you? Judging from my reviews, some of you obviously did. But no, he's alive and well. I'm sorry for upsetting you, but it was all for the sake of a good story. I needed the suspence in it, this is a suspensful story after all.


	17. Chapter 17

Jim was sitting up in bed, pillows placed carefully behind his back, courtesy of Spock who was currently sitting on the edge of the bed by his legs. Selek was sitting by the head of the bed in one of the chairs that was brought into the room. And Bones was sitting in another char, this one placed at the foot of the bed. Jim had a stack of cards placed on his other side, and more sitting on the empty chair.

Sarek knocked on the door to the private room he had been in many times since the captain had been injured. The occupants of the room looked towards the door and Sarek noticed that the smile that had been on his new son in laws face fell at the sight of him. Sarek could not blame the man, he had done nothing but upset the human. Spock placed a hand on the hand closest to him, and Jim's eyes snapped to his mates face.

"He is not here to upset you T'hy'la, he apologized for his actions. If you do not wish for him to be here, he will leave" Spock assured him and the blond looked back to Sarek.

"You can come in, if Spock trusts you, then I'm willing to listen" the human told him. Sarek nodded and stepped further into the room.

"I apologize for my actions Captain Kirk. I know now that they were unjust and cruel to you and my son" Sarek said, stopping at the foot of the bed that the blond captain occupied. Jim smiled slightly at him and nodded.

"Call me Jim, please, I'm obviously not on duty" he replied.

"If he is anything like my Jim was, he will not stop until you call him by his name Sarek" Selek added from his seat, with a fond look at the younger version of his mate.

"He is indeed like your Jim in that regard Elder" Spock confirmed, earning a nudge from the knee resting against his back. Spock grabbed the offending limb and held it down against the bed, before tickling the soul of it through the blanket. The human squealed before starting to laugh and struggle against the hold. Sarek knew that had she been here, Amanda would have laughed and smiled at the antics between her son and his mate.

"Be careful Spock, his lung is still a little weak,” the doctor told him after a few seconds and Spock released the human in his grip.

"Sit Sarek" Selek said looking at him and Spock moved the cards from the third chair to the pile on the bed so that Sarek could sit in it.

"We're outnumbered by Vulcan's Bones" Jim laughed. Sarek raised an eyebrow and looked to the doctor that was seated next to him.

"I know that look. No, he is not on pain killers, he gets hyper when he's bored" the doctor replied and Sarek nodded once again.

"Of course I'm bored, I've been cooped up in here with nothing to do for two days" Jim complained, gesturing around the room.

"Don’t jump in front of a freaking sharpened piece of wood and you wouldn’t have to be cooped up in my sickbay" Bones retorted.

"You just like to torment me" Jim pouted.

"I have better things to do then patch you back together" Bones sighed.

"You love me too much not to" Jim sing songed.

"Annoying idiot" The doctor mumbled under his breath while rolling his eyes. Jim just smiled at him. Sarek once again raised his eyebrow, this time looking at Selek.

"Is this common?" Sarek asked and Selek nodded, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Humans are illogical" Selek said, and Sarek nodded in agreement.

"Your mother called Jim" Spock said, changing the subject. 

"What did she want?" Jim asked.

"She rescheduled our wedding party for five days after we arrive on earth. Your Aunt Elisabeth and Uncle Harold will be staying at the farm to help out. Your cousins Jeremy and Samantha are coming. And your brother Sam will not be" Spock replied.

"Why isn't Sam coming?" Jim asked, a slightly sad tone to his voice. Spock dropped his head, knowing that this would upset his T'hy'la.

"He does not approve of us,” Spock admitted.

"Oh" was Jim's only response.

"Jim.... Spock started but Jim shook his head.

"It's fine. I'm tired" Jim interrupted.

"T'hy'la please..." Spock started again, laying his hand on the back of Jim's. Jim pulled his hand away and closed his eyes.

"Go." Jim told him turning his head to look at the wall. Spock and the others stood, quietly leaving the room, Bones closing the door behind them.

"That son of a bitch! Jim loves him, god knows why when all he does is hurt him. I'm tired of seeing Jim upset over something he does!" Bones nearly shouted.

"I agree Dr. McCoy but there is nothing that we can do about it" Spock told him.

"I'm going to give him some horrible virus one day" McCoy growled.

"That will not accomplish anything Doctor, and only upset Jim further" Spock replied calmly. Bones sighed and slumped down into his chair behind his desk.

"Poor Kid" Bones shook his head.

"I need to make a call, I will be back to see Jim later" Spock told McCoy who only nodded and waved him away, Selek and Sarek following behind him.

Aurthor’s notes- And so we have a new enemy. I think I like to make you hate characters. Well hope you like the chapter. Apologies to any Sam Kirk fans but it's a story.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam almost fell backwards on his seat when he answered the comm to see three Vulcan’s looking back at him. One he knew was his baby brother’s new husband, but the other two he had no idea who they were.

"Sam, I am Spock" the youngest one introduced himself. So that was who his brother had fallen in love with, nice to know.

"Okay now that I now who you are, who are the other two?" Sam asked, looking pointedly to first one then the other of the older Vulcan’s.

"My father Sarek and my cousin Selek" Spock replied, the other Vulcan’s offering the taal to him at their names.

"Why are you calling me?" Sam asked, resting his chin in his hand.

"Jim is awake and he will be alright,” Spock told him.

"That's nice to know, thanks" Sam replied, despite everything, he had been worried about his brother.

"I am not finished" Spock said, before Sam could end the call. Sam guessed he should have known the Vulcan wasn’t done. But he had a feeling he knew what this was about, so he stayed quiet and waited for the Vulcan to confirm his thoughts.

"Jim was upset when he learned you would not be attending the party your mother has planned for when we arrive at earth" Spock said, confirming what Sam had expected.

"Why?" Sam asked, he really hadn’t meant to hurt him, he did care for his brother, he just didn’t agree with his choices.

"You are his brother, he cares for you regardless of the past" Spock replied.

"I love Jim too. I just don’t agree with his choices in life" Sam told him.

"I do not understand why you disagree,” Sarek said.

"Some humans are still upset over homosexual relationships Sarek" the other older Vulcan Selek explained, looking at him.

"So he is distressed because Spock is male?" Sarek asked.

"Indeed" Selek confirmed nodding.

"Vulcan's are not like that. What is the appeal you and Spock find in human males if some find it distasteful? Would it not be easier to find a Vulcan male?" Sarek asked.

"With my Bondmate, I had found it to be 'worth it' as he often said" Selek replied.

"Okay, I think they got off topic" Sam stated.

"Indeed" Spock agreed.

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask?" Sam asked the young Vulcan.

"If you still care for him why can you not be happy for him?" Spock asked.

"I don’t think your ever going to understand" Sam told him.

"Jim told me about Frank" Spock stated.

"Yeah" was the only thing Sam could think of to say.

"Frank was an alcoholic abuser, why did you listen to him?" Spock asked.

"He has nothing to do with this, I just don’t agree with this marriage or bonding or whatever the fuck your people call it" Sam snapped, ending the transmission.

"I do not think that went wall" Selek commented.

"Indeed, it did not seem like it" Sarek agreed.

"I do not think I will be able to change his opinion" Spock admitted.

"Do not be concerned youngling, it is not your fault" Selek told him, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"It will be if Sam never wishes to speak to Jim anymore" Spock said.

"Jim will not blame you" Selek retorted.

"I am going to talk to Jim" Spock told them standing from his chair and leaving the room.

"Perhaps we should return tomorrow,” Selek said looking at Sarek who nodded and stood from his own seat, following the older version of his son to the transporter room.


	19. Chapter 19

A crowd of people greeted Jim when he stepped into the observation deck, where the reception for him and Spock was being held. He had gotten out of sickbay two days before, but Bones had forbidden any crew from visiting. Bones didn’t want anything that could potentially cause Jim to injure himself. Bones was satisfied now that the healing of Jim's lung would hold and he wouldn’t cause himself injury, so he had allowed the party to be put together. Spock was under strict orders to keep Jim from overdoing it however, just to be cautious. 

Jim smiled, assured everyone that he was fine, and even hugged a few people, all the while Spock by his side. Jim laughed when Chekov squeezed him when he hugged him, patting the young navigators back. Sulu rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, before helping to untangle the Russian genius from the captain. Chekov smiled and waved at Jim while Sulu drug him away to the other side of the room. Soon enough the crowd was satisfied that their captain truly was alright and let him pass. Jim took a seat at the table Bones was seated at along with Selek and T'Pau and smiled at them. Spock laid a hand on Jim's shoulder for a few seconds before walking away to get him a drink. 

"Remember to take it easy Jim" Bones reminded his best friend while taking a sip from the glass in front of him.

"I know Bones, don’t worry you already have Spock on it" Jim told him.

"I know that, but I figured I should tell you too" Bones explained.

"Trust me with Spock there’s no need, he's overprotective without you telling him to take care of me, now he's ten times more over protective. He's terrified to even kiss me, he's treating me like I'm made of glass" Jim sighed resting his head on the table. 

"Good, you shouldn’t be doing that anyway, not for a few more days" Bones retorted.

"Geez Bones, I can kiss my husband without it leading to sex you know" Jim snapped. Bones gave his friend an apologetic smile.

"I didn’t mean it the way it sounded" Bones assured him just as Spock returned, setting a cup of punch on the table in front of Jim.

"Nyota assured me that she would not allow any of the crew to 'Spike' the punch,” Spock told his mate.

"Did she tell you if she was being extra careful with Scotty? He doesn’t exactly listen to her threats too much" Jim asked, turning his head so he was able to see his mate.

"I do not believe you need to worry about Mr. Scott doing anything to the punch ashaya" Spock assured him.

"Why is that?" Jim asked.

"Because she told him if he spiked the punch she would personally throw every drop of his liquor out an air lock, and her face assured him it wasn’t a threat but a guarantee" Bones explained and Jim smiled.

"Uhura is awesome" Jim said with a smile, just as the woman in question passed by the table, she stopped and stood behind Jim.

"I know you didn’t want to have people making idiots of themselves when you were celebrating your bonding, you deserve it" she smiled, squeezing his shoulder and giving him a wink before continuing on her way.

"An ex who doesn’t hate the person who married their ex" Bones commented.

"Nyota has no reason to hate Jim, our relationship ended before mine and Jim's began, as well as ended by mutual agreement. We both knew that we were not what the other wanted in a partner" Spock retorted.

"I remember the day it came out that you two broke up, my nurses went crazy,” Bones muttered.

"One of the worst times to have an allergic reaction. I was stuck listening to your nurses discuss plans to seduce my first officer" Jim groaned.

"Don’t worry about it too much, you were the one who seduced him in the end" Bones retorted.

"I didn’t seduce him, I cried and begged him not to leave the Enterprise" Jim admitted.

"A most affective method" Spock said and Jim smiled scooting his chair closer to Spock's who turned sideways in his chair, wrapping his arms around the blonds waist when he leaned back against him. Jim closed his eyes as he listened to the music playing and the conversations going on around him, relaxing against his mate. He knew that he had worried Spock, but he also knew that he'd do it again if it came to it.


	20. Chapter 20

Bones smiled slightly as he watched Jim and Spock dance. Jim was resting his head on Spock's shoulder as the Vulcan led him around on the dance floor. Jim deserved this, deserved the happiness he saw on his face when he was with Spock. Bones heard the click of a camera and looked to see that Uhura was standing there a camera held in her hand.

"Wedding present" She explained when she noticed that he was looking at her and Bones nodded in understanding. Once the song was over Jim and Spock made their way back to the table, Jim smiling at Uhura when he saw her. 

Jim hadn’t been sitting long when Chekov stepped in front of the table, shuffling his feet awkwardly with a blush clear on his face.

"Vould you like to dance keptain?" The young navigator asked stuttering slightly over his words. Jim shrugged and stood up, smiling at the younger man. Jim held out his hand to Spock, two fingers outstretched waiting until Spock touched them with his own to leave.

After Chekov there were a few more people who asked to dance with Jim who agreed out of politeness. Jim however turned down a young brunette ensign before escaping back to the table and Spock's side. Which Bones couldn’t blame him for; the woman had been shamelessly throwing herself at Jim since day one, even after she knew that he was with Spock. 

"You know you can have her transferred" Bones commented.

"It's fine" Jim replied, moving closer to Spock unconsciously when the ensign winked at him. Bones shook his head, with a sigh.

"No it's not Jim, she's been throwing herself at you for months now, she knows your with Spock and she still does it" Bones argued.

"It's just flirting" Jim told him.

"She's trying to get into your pants Jim, all she wants is to be able to say that she slept with the savior of earth and you know it. It's annoying and sickening to watch, you have to put an end to it. I know you don’t want to be mean, but you’re the Captain, sometimes you have to be the bad guy,” Bones said flatly. 

"It's fine" Jim said again and Bones rolled his eyes taking a drink out of his glass and remaining quiet.

XXX

Jim watched as Selek watched the crowd of dancing people and couldn’t help but feel bad for the older version of his mate. Jim knew that Selek must be missing his own Jim, and yet the man had still wanted to be here for them. Jim smiled suddenly and leaned closer to Spock whispering in his ear softly so that not even the other Vulcan's at the table, which now included Sarek could hear. Spock nodded once Jim pulled away and Jim felt Spock's love for him flitter across their bond. Jim smiled and stood up from his seat. Selek looked up at him once Jim was standing beside his chair, Jim only smile wider when Selek raised his eyebrow.

"Wanna dance?" Jim asked him, Selek's other eyebrow joined the first in surprise at the question.

"Jim?" Selek asked not knowing what to do.

"I asked Spock, he's okay with it for one dance" Jim replied, Selek looked towards his younger self who nodded his head, then back to the younger version of his Jim as he stood up. Jim smiled at him as he grabbed his wrist pulling Selek along behind him to the dance floor.

"You are alright with Selek dancing with your mate?" Sarek asked his son not quite understanding.

"Elder Selek misses his Jim very much, Jim is aware of that as am I. Jim only wishes to offer comfort. I am aware of how my counterpart feels having lost his Jim, I would feel the same if I lost mine" Spock replied. Bones smirked, but didn’t say a word, he'd let Spock have one day.

"I see" Sarek nodded, he too was aware of how Selek felt; he felt much the same after losing Amanda.


	21. Chapter 21

Selek felt the sting of tears in his eyes as Jim danced with him. Tears were the proof of his mixed heritage, Vulcan's did not have tear ducts, they could not cry, but humans could. He did not deny his human half, hadn't for long time, but he would not let the tears show. He knew that the young version of Jim was offering a comfort. A comfort of memories that he would never forget. 

"I upset you didn’t I?" Jim asked, noticing the tears that shimmered in the dark eyes of the older version of his mate.

"No, you did not Jim" Selek replied honestly.

"But you’re crying" Jim pointed out.

"You did not upset me, you gave me a great gift Jim. I had never gotten the chance to say Farwell to my Jim, let alone hold him in my arms for the last time, you have given me the chance to share a dance with you, in doing so you have given me some closure" Selek told him. Jim smiled at him, giving him a hug as the song neared its end before leaning up a little bit and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you" Jim whispered into his ear as the song ended. Selek knew that the blond captain was not thanking him for the dance. But the hand he had played in pushing his younger self into the arms of his captain and T'hy'la. Selek allowed a tiny smile as he watched the younger version of his T'hy'la wrap his arms around his mate and cuddle closer into his side. Spock looked down at the head resting on his shoulder in confusion for a second before simply returning to the conversation with his father as he ran his hand through the blond hair of his mate.

XXX

Bones noticed immediately that Jim's smile fell when he stepped up on stage after Uhura had announced that a few people had prepared speeches for the happy couple. Bones smirked as Jim started to move his hands in a slashing motion. This was going to be fun.

Jim dropped his head into his hands and groaned when McCoy ignored him and stepped up to the microphone, knowing he'd find some way to embarrass him.

"As all of you here, I am happy to see Spock and Jim together. Spock, ever since your relationship started I haven’t had to hear Jim whine about you. All I heard for months was how much he wanted you, how attractive you were. I was tempted to knock Jim out every night before he had the chance to come and whine at me. I don’t think I will ever forget the day Jim was given the truth serum on Argalis three..." Bones paused smiling when Jim squeaked and looked up at him shaking his head vigorously. So Jim hadn’t told Spock about that...time to mess with his best friend a little.

"Do you remember that Jim? I spent an entire day listening to you talk about Spock, learned more about your mind then I ever wanted to..." Bones paused again, satisfied when Jim started to faintly bang his head on the table, Spock trying in vain to stop him. Sarek and T'Pau were silently gazing at the human. And Selek looked amused. 

"You’re a lot more insecure then you act. I hope that getting the man you thought would never look twice at you showed you what I had tried to tell you that day. Jim, you’re my best friend, even if you do annoy me, and I wish you a long and happy life with your husband" he smiled as he walked off the stage, taking his seat at the table once again. 

"You are an asshole,” Jim told him once he was sitting. 

Bones just smiled at him. "Would I honestly do that Jim? No matter how much you annoyed me that day, you were a patient then, anything you told me was under Doctor patient confidentiality" Bones said simply. Jim shook his head, but he smiled at him all the same. Bones didn’t know what to expect when Jim stood up, but it wasn’t Jim suddenly hugging him.

"Oh come on, get off of me" Bones complained trying to push the man off of him to no avail.

"Aww, you love me and you know it" Jim told him still hanging onto him. Bones crumbled and pushed against his chest still. Jim just tightened his arms, and placed a kiss to the older mans cheek, before letting him go with a laugh.

"Eww! Don’t kiss me again, disgusting" Bones complained rubbing his cheek with a napkin. Jim just smiled at him again, and sat back down beside Spock.


	22. Chapter 22

The last of the speeches were given, the crew laughing at some of the comments made, Jim smiling and cuddling into Spock. The party seemed to be a hit, the crew chatting amongst themselves and dancing. The food was good but the cake was even better. And Jim was happy that nobody drank too much and made idiots of themselves.

Jim had danced with a few more people, Bones was still crumbling and glaring at the younger man for dragging him out on the floor and forcing him to dance with him. Uhura just smiled and let Jim spin her around several times, even letting him hug her once their dance was finished. Spock however was the one who danced with Jim the most. Jim was perfectly happy to rest his head against Spock's shoulder and follow Spock's lead.

Bones couldn’t help but smile when he looked over and noticed Jim was close to falling asleep, his head laying on Spock's shoulder, Sock's hand rubbing his arm. Jim kept forcing his eyes open every time they closed however.

"Okay, I think it's time for Jim to go to bed" Bones said, laughing when Jim forced his eyes open again and set up in his chair, only for his head to drop back onto Spock's shoulder a second later.

"Yes, I agree Doctor, Jim is tired, and it is time for him to sleep" Spock nodded, standing from his seat, and pulling Jim up with him. "Goodnight, Father, Elders" Spock said with a nod to the three older Vulcan's.

"Night Bones" Jim yawned as Spock led him from the room, Spock supporting him all the way.

XXX

Spock watched as Jim cuddled into the blanket and pillow of their bed with a sigh after Spock had pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. Jim was asleep within seconds; Spock ran his hand through the blond hair. 

Spock slid into the bed beside his mate, pulling Jim closer when the blond unconsciously moved closer to him in his sleep. Spock rested his cheek on the top of Jim's head and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him as well.

XXX

Jim smiled slightly when Spock woke him up, snuggling closer and placing a kiss to the smooth skin of Spock's neck. Spock placed a kiss to Jim's forehead, before the human untangled himself from Spock's embrace and disappearing into the bathroom.

Jim greeted his mate with a deep kiss once he returned from the bathroom. Spock noted that Jim tasted like mint and happily returned the kiss. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's neck, pulling the Vulcan's body closer against his own.

Jim pulled away from the kiss, gasping as he caught his breath, before attaching his lips to Spock's pale shoulder, licking and nipping at the skin under his lips.

"Jim" Spock pulled away with an audible sigh.

"Come on, I was so close to getting you to give in" Jim whined.

"You are injured" Spock argued.

"No I'm not, not anymore. Bones said himself that my lung was healed, there is no more injury, I'll be fine" Jim retorted.

"T'hy'la, once you are healed..." Spock started but Jim cut him off.

"I am healed Spock, you were in the room when Bones said so. What's the real reason Spock? Is it the scar, do you not like it? We can leave my shirt on, it doesn’t bother me" Jim asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Spock noticed that his mate looked quite upset.

"It is not the scar, I do not mind the scar. I do not wish to hurt you" Spock told him, kneeling on the floor in front of his mate.

"You won’t hurt me, you've never hurt me" Jim retorted. Spock threaded his fingers through the humans.

"That is not true" Spock pointed out, he had hurt Jim by accident the first night they had had sex.

"That wasn’t your fault, I didn’t listen to you" Jim argued.

"I does not matter who was at fault, I had still hurt you and I refuse to do that again,” Spock said.

"You won’t, if you do you'll feel it, you won’t hurt me" Jim assured him. Spock sighed, resting his hand on Jim's cheek.

"Very well, we will try. If I feel the slightest bit of pain we are stopping immediately" Spock told him, and Jim smiled happily. 

"Okay, I promise" Jim nodded, before pulling Spock into a kiss again, leaning back on the bed, Spock following him. Jim smiled happily as Spock moved from his lips to kiss down his neck to his chest, kissing along the long scar on his chest. Following its start just before his left peck, along it until it ended just before his stomach. After he had finished kissing the scar Spock returned to Jim's lips. 

"I had believed that I would lose" Spock admitted, running a finger along the light pink scar, marring the once blemish free skin of his mates chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you" Jim apologized, playing with the soft black hair on the back of Spock's head.

"It does not matter" Spock said, before sucking a mark into Jim's neck, happily listening to the noises that escaped his T'hy'la's mouth. 

"God, I've missed this" Jim moaned, arching into Spock when the Vulcan began to palm his erection through his sleep pants. Jim didn’t attempt to hide his moans as Spock touched him, he loved moments like this, he felt so close to the man he loved. 

Jim lifted his hips, when Spock began tugging at the waistband of his sleep pants, allowing the Vulcan to pull them down and off. Spock threw them to a corner of the room that he really couldn’t be bothered to look.

"You are wearing way to many clothes for this" Jim stated, bucking his hips upwards against Spock's to emphasize his point. Spock gasped slightly before climbing off the bed and reaching for the strings of his pants. Spock allowed a tiny smirk when he noticed that Jim was watching him, all of the blond’s attention on him alone. Spock slowly removed his pants, Jim's breath catching in his throat.

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock once the Vulcan rejoined him on the bed, kissing him and pressing him into the mattress with the weight of his own body. Spock dug through the bedside table drawer for a second before finding the bottle he was searching for. Jim's moans got louder the further down his body Spock kissed, until he nearly screamed when Spock swallowed him whole.

Spock carefully prepared his mate, monitoring the bond closely for and bit of pain from his mate. All Spock felt was pleasure, no shortness of breath that was bad. Jim had pulled his legs up so that they now were bent at the knees, feet resting flat on the mattress. Spock watched as his mate tossed his head from side to side, and gripped the sheets in his hands. 

Once Spock noticed that Jim's orgasm was approaching, he quickly removed his fingers, and placed soft kisses against Jim's forehead as he calmed down. Once he was sure that his mate was not going to come before he was ready, Spock quickly entered him, his natural lubrication and the lube he had used to prepare Jim slicking the way.

"Spock, oh god" Jim moaned, back arching up.

Spock's rhythm never faltered, even when Jim wrapped his legs around his waist in an attempt to get him deeper. Spock rested his forehead against Jim's reveling in the way the bond flared and strengthened at the contact between them. Jim clutching at his back, mumbling words that Spock could not discern. Spock could feel Jim's pleasure through the bond, feel Jim's complete wonder at feeling more of Spock's pleasure then he ever had, even through a mind meld. And Spock felt when Jim lost consciousness through the bond, at the same time he felt Jim's semen flow between them. Spock quickly found his own release, slumping to the side as he caught his breath.

Jim regained consciousness while Spock was busy cleaning his chest of the last traces of the mess he had made and smiled at him sleepily.

"I haven’t passed out like that since I was teenager" Jim told him, yawning as Spock pulled him closer against himself, resting his head on the Vulcan's chest. Spock simply kissed his head, letting Jim feel his pride at the statement as the human fell asleep. Spock watched as his mate slept, holding him safely to his chest.


	23. Chapter 23

Jim supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised to see the ensign who had been flirting with him for months, resignation on his padd when he was finally able to work two days after the party that had been thrown for him and Spock; without Spock and Bones freaking out. Really you'd think they would let him work, how could that be dangerous?  
"Jim" Spock greeted when he stepped into their quarters, Jim smiled and placed his padd on the bed beside him, holding his arms out to his mate. Spock quickly crossed the room and allowed Jim to pull him into a hug.  
"Missed you" Jim breathed into his ear as he started to pull away from the embrace.  
"I have missed you as well Ashaya" Spock responded as he opened the closet and pulled out one of his meditation robes.  
"Ensign Lewis resigned" Jim commented as he watched Spock pull his black undershirt from his body.  
"Indeed?" Spock asked, looking at Jim over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, she's being picked up when we arrive at the star base in a few days" Jim confirmed, quickly looking away when Spock caught him staring as he removed his pants. Spock was well aware that not all resignations had to be approved by the ship captain they were serving under, and that if chosen they could be approved by the Starfleet brass. He wondered for a second why Ensign Lewis had gone that route instead of having it approved by Jim who he knew would have done so. Spock shook that thought away however and settled onto his meditation mat to meditate as he listened to Jim's breathing and soft humming as he read through the reports on his padd.  
XXX  
The Enterprise had just left the star base after completing one final mission before they headed to earth for the promised shore leave. A somewhat reluctant Bones who was still too worried about his injury even though it was healed had cleared Jim for duty. Selek was on board, as well as Sarek, Selek had been invited for the party Winona was throwing long before the bonding, and Sarek had been invited not long before they had left Vulcan.  
Jim seemed to have a permanent smile on his face as he sat in the Captain's chair and looked around the bridge happily. Spock could feel his mate’s elation at being back through their bond and couldn’t help the warmth in his chest as he listened to Jim's thoughts.  
"Captain, Admiral Nogura is requesting to speak privately with you" Uhura told him, turning in her seat to speak to him. Spock could feel the blond’s confusion trickle across the bond even as Jim nodded and stood from his seat, telling Uhura to send it to his ready room. Spock returned to his scanner once Jim had disappeared into the turbo lift and he felt Jim raise his shields.  
XXX  
Jim's confusion only increased when he answered the call once he was in his ready room to see not only Nogura but the other Admirals, including Pike staring back at him.  
"Jim" Pike started, his voice gave nothing away but his facial expression instantly put Jim on edge.  
"Chris, what's going on?" Jim asked, Chris looked down at the table in front of him before he cleared his throat and looked back up. He didn’t meet Jim's eyes however and Jim immediately knew something was seriously wrong.  
"Ensign Maria Lewis filed a complaint about you when she got back to earth" Chris replied, looking back down at the table.  
"What kind of complaint?" Jim asked, even though a part of him feared he knew what kind of complaint she had made.  
"She said that you sexually assaulted her" Chris answered obviously very reluctant to tell him. Jim just stared at the group of Admirals who had just confirmed his suspicion.  
"You do understand that you are prohibited from continuing your duties until a investigation can be completed right Captain Kirk?" Nogura asked and Jim just nodded, not able to think of anything to say.  
"We'll call back soon Jim" Chris told him, Jim nodding once again as they ended the transmission.


	24. Chapter 24

Spock was out of his seat the moment Jim's shields were lowered and he felt his mate’s anger, confusion and grief over the bond. He nearly ran to the turbo lift when Jim's mind began to unconsciously call out for him. Spock quickly told Nyota to call Mr. Scott to the bridge and stepped into the turbo lift, wondering what could be wrong.

Spock followed the link between him and Jim to their quarters, surprisingly, instead of to Jim's ready room. When the door slid open Spock was greeted with a complete mess, clothes and books were thrown across the room, and a pile of glass set in one corner. Jim was sitting on the floor, cradling his hands to his chest as he cried. Spock stepped closer and noticed that Jim's hands were bleeding, blood also staining the gold command shirt he wore.

"Doctor McCoy, please come to our quarters" Spock said into the comm on the wall, not waiting for the doctor to say anything.

"Jim, T'hy'la, what is wrong?" Spock asked kneeling on the floor in front of his mate.

"I'm going to lose my command" Jim sobbed, hugging Spock, hands gripping and staining the blue science shirt he wore. Spock did not care about the shirt, and simply held Jim closer rubbing his back as Jim cried on his shoulder.

"Woah, what happened in here?" Bones asked, stopping in the doorway.

"I do not know. Jim is injured, his hands are bleeding" Spock replied and the doctor nodded, stepping into the room and moving around the mess on the floor. 

"What happened to his hands?" McCoy asked, and Jim mumbled something he could not hear into Spock's neck. 

"What?" the doctor asked.

"He said that he punched the wall" Spock replied.

"Why the hell would you do that Jim?" McCoy asked annoyed.

"Doctor, please" Spock said, an unmistakable warning that the southern doctor knew well.

"Alright alright" Bones sighed, watching as Spock shifted, Jim moving to hold out his damaged hands so that his best friend could see.

"Damn kid, it looks like you were shadow boxing with concrete" Bones stated, grabbing one hand and examining the torn and bruised flash of Jim's knuckles. Jim didn’t say anything and Bones sighed, quickly cleaning the wounds before regenerating the skin.

XXX

Jim sat on his and Spock's bed, hands hanging between his legs and watching as Bones ranted and snarled as he paced in circles. Spock simply sat on the bed next to him, watching the doctor as well.

"I didn’t do it" Jim said, looking at Spock.

"I am aware that you did no such thing" Spock assured him.

"You were quiet" Jim retorted. Spock looked at his mate, he had misunderstood his silence, Spock had not meant to make Jim think that he believed what that woman had said.

"I am merely thinking" Spock said, pulling his mate against his side. 

"I told you, I told you that you had to do something about her, but you didn’t listen to me" Bones said, and turned to face him.

"I didn’t think she'd do this" Jim retorted.

"Sometimes you have to be a bad guy, Jim, you can’t always be your crews best friend" McCoy snapped.

"Arguing with each other is not going to help anything" Spock interrupted before Jim could say anything. Both of the humans sighed, and McCoy slumped into a chair he had pulled up beside the bed. 

"What do we do?" Jim asked.

"We tell the truth, that's all we can do Jim" Bones replied.

"Perhaps Admiral Pike will be able to help us" Spock mused.

"I'll call him, you stay here and comfort Jim" Bones told him, standing up from his chair and leaving the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Pike wasn’t surprised when his aide told him he had a comm from Leonard McCoy, he knew that he'd get one from either him or Spock. He opened the comm to find a clearly angry doctor looking back at him, again that was no surprise. 

"Jim told me what happened" McCoy stated. Pike had expected that as well, so he simply nodded.

"Whatever she told you is complete bullshit, you know that?" McCoy stated, Pike knew that even though it sounded like a question, the doctor didn’t want an answer.

"I think she's lying too, but we still have to treat this like she's telling the truth, we still have to investigate" Pike told him.

"I know how you investigate these cases, you use the old way, you question and then you decide if you think the person is guilty or innocent, and if you decide their guilty it's a trip to a penal colony. If you decide Jim is guilty, how would it look when it was discovered he was innocent and you put the savior of earth in a penal colony?" McCoy asked.

"Not good" Pike admitted, and it wouldn’t, they'd get a million people complaining and accusing them, they would ruin an innocent mans reputation. And they would also get others claiming their innocence again, using the alleged guilt of one man to say that they had made mistakes with them.

"Exactly, so use something that there would be no question of" McCoy said, leaning back in his seat.

"If I suggested using the computer, they would think I wasn’t being subjective" Pike retorted.

"So you'd let Jim go through the ringer, let that bitch accuse him for something he never did" McCoy snapped, leaning forward in his seat once again.

"I'll try everything I can" Pike promised him.

"You know Jim, you know he wouldn’t do something like that, but you care more about looking good in front of the other admirals to stand up for the man who saved your life!" McCoy yelled, ending the transmission.

XXX

Pike stared right back at Morrow who was glaring at him from his seat. The man was against using the computer, of course. He had decided that Jim was guilty, and didn’t want anything that could prove he was wrong.

"Your not being subjective of this case Chris" Marrow informed him.

"I just don’t think we should do this one the way we usually do Harry. If it comes out Kirk didn’t do it, and we arrested an innocent man, then every single person that we sent to a penal colony for the same thing is going to file appeals against us. Not to mention the hordes of reporters" Pike replied.

"Chris has a point, if we sent him to a penal colony and he's innocent, we'd never hear the end of it. We should use the computer,” Nogura agreed.

"Every one who thinks we should use the computer raise your hand" Archer said. To Pike's surprise Archer raised his hand, along with everyone else except for Marrow. Pike smirked at the scowling Marrow, happy that he had won.


	26. Chapter 26

Jim sat next to Spock in his ready room, Bones on the other side of him. Bones scowled at the screen and the reporter on it. Jim didn’t really understand why, he had to have known that this was going to happen. Jim just watched, a frown on his face as the reporter talked about the report of sexual assault filed against him by Maria Lewis. Jim's frown deepened when the screen changed to one of the Starfleet legal advisors. The man had brown eyes set into a wrinkled oval shaped face and his mouth was a thin line. It looked like the man never smiled in Jim's opinion.

"It was a gross misuse of power on Captain Kirk's part. He used his position to commit this crime and one has to wonder how many times he has done the same thing and the victims didn’t speak or if this was his first offense. Which in my opinion this could not possibly be the first time" the man said. Jim's eyes narrowed and he shut the feed off. 

"I'm done listening to that,” Jim explained before leaving the room.

"It'll be cleared up" Bones said, Spock only nodded still staring at the door that Jim disappeared out of.

"I am going to make sure he is alright,” Spock said, standing from his seat.

"Good idea" Bones retorted, watching the Vulcan leave.

XXX

Jim was curled up on their bed staring at the wall when Spock walked into their quarters. Spock simply walked to the bed and took a seat on the edge waiting for the blonde to say something. Jim looked at him for a second before going back to staring at the wall. 

"Everyone one already decided I'm guilty" Jim said quietly. 

"It does not matter what people think, you are not guilty and they will soon be aware of that fact" Spock retorted.

"What if they believe her over me, what then Spock?" Jim asked.

"Jim, do not worry, it will be alright" Spock replied, calmly running a hand through Jim's hair. Jim's eyes closed minutes later and he fell into a restless sleep.

XXX

Spock gently placed a hand to Jim's psi points, making sure that he did not wake Jim. Jim had been tossing around and nearly screaming since he had fallen asleep. Spock knew that whatever Jim was dreaming about, it was not good. Jim had barely gotten sleep since the Admirals had told him what Maria Lewis had done. Spock knew that Jim was exhausted, and Spock could not bear to see his mate sleep while plagued with Nightmares. So he melded with Jim's sleeping mind and silently soothed his mate’s worries.

Jim's tossing stilled as the blonde settled down into the pillow under his head comfortably, resting peacefully for the first time in days. Once Jim was calm Spock disentangled himself from Jim's mind and laid down, content to watch his mate sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Pike stared at the brown haired woman as she sobbed into a tissue, as the woman who stood beside her was bent and hugged her, rubbing her arm. The woman certainly looked terrified and quite upset as she sat in the farthest seat possible from Jim who had arrived on earth two days before. Pike had to admit; she was one hell of an actress. Spock was at Jim's side, quiet and serene, as was usual, and what Pike had expected to see from the stoic Vulcan. McCoy was also there, sitting on Jim's other side, arms crossed over his chest and scowling.

"Why would you allow that monster in here, hasn’t Maria suffered enough?" the woman who was comforting the former ensign snapped, before turning a glare on Jim.

"Because Captain Kirk has a right to face his accuser" Pike answered and the Woman glared at him at that point.

"Don’t worry Miss Lewis, Captain Kirk can not get near you" Marrow assured her comfortingly, and Pike noticed that McCoy rolled his eyes.

"The only good thing that will come out of this is that Kirk" the woman spat the name with absolute contempt. "Will be put where he belongs. Although if it was up to me, animals like him would be put down instantly".

"Good thing it's not up to you then, or every innocent man in the world be dead" McCoy said angrily narrowing his eyes at the blonde haired woman.

"Innocent? He's not innocent and he knows it. That man is a monster who paraded himself around as a hero" she argued, matching the doctors glare head on.

"He is a hero, if it wasn’t for him all of earth would be destroyed right now, just like Vulcan" McCoy snapped.

"That doesn’t excuse what he has done" the woman all but yelled.

"Why are you even here in the first place? Who are you?" Bones asked.

"Michelle Lewis, I'm her sister,” she answered, brushing her hand through the brown hair of Maria Lewis.

"Can we please stop arguing and get this started?" Archer hollered above the voice of McCoy who was just telling the woman what he thought of her sister and her. The two yelling attendees stopped immediately and Jim jumped in his seat at the unexpected shout.

"Good" Archer sighed in frustration, scrubbing a hand over his wrinkled face.

"Now, Ms. Lewis would you like to tell us your story?" Archer asked and the brown haired woman sniffed and wiped at tears but nodded and sat straighter in her chair anyway.

"The Captain asked me to meet him in his quarters, said that his shower wasn’t working, I assured him I could fix it. When I got there, he showed me to the bathroom, I checked but the shower was working perfectly fine, Captain Kirk just laughed and said he must have been mistaken. When I tried to leave, the door was locked. He told me not to scream, said that everything was fine, and that there was no reason to worry. He said that he knew I liked him, and I had, but I knew he was with commander Spock. I told him that I wasn’t going to help him cheat on commander Spock, and then he grabbed me and threw me on his bed. I struggled of course, but he ordered me to stay still and told me not to make a sound, he held an old fashioned letter opener to my neck, and then he raped me" She sobbed harder.

McCoy mentally cursed, the girl had done her research apparently, if she knew that Jim owned an old letter opener. Jim and his damn obsession with antiques, Bones knew they were gonna get him in trouble one day, he just assumed that it would be Jim hurting himself with one of his stupid prized possessions.

"Captain Kirk, do you own an old fashioned letter opener?" Archer asked, and Jim bit his lip.

"Yes" Jim reluctantly admitted. Archer nodded as the computer beeped, alerting that it had finished recording the answer.

"Why don’t you tell us your side of things then Captain?" Archer asked.

"Maria Lewis flirted with me from the first day she started on the Enterprise, I always turned her down. And I had thought that after she found out I was in a relationship with Spock she would stop, but she never did. She would say innuendos and try to get me to sleep with her. Bo...Dr. McCoy constantly tried to tell me to have her transferred, but I just thought it was harmless flirting. I never encouraged her advances or responded the way she wanted" Jim said.

"Dr. McCoy, did you try to encourage Captain Kirk to have Ensign Lewis transferred?" Archer asked.

"Yes sir I did. What she was doing was just on the line of being sexual harassment and I tried to get Jim to listen to me and transfer her before she did something. Jim didn’t want to be mean though, so he always told me it wasn’t a big deal" Bones replied.

"If I may say something Admiral?" Spock spoke up for the first time since they had arrived. 

"Of Course Commander" Archer nodded.

"Thank you. As mates Jim and I often engage in Mind melds, it is one of the most intimate acts between bondmates to my people. There can be no secrets in a meld, the other sees everything that is in their partners minds. We had engaged in this act long before we even became mates, since our romantic relationship we had engaged in melds. And of the time we had not in the beginning of our relationship, Ensign Lewis was not yet on board. If Jim had done what she claims I would have known, whether it was before we bonded or not. If he had done it after, I would have felt everything through our bond, no matter how far away I was, not to mention Jim was severely injured after our bonding and spent three weeks unconscious in Sickbay" Spock said calmly.

"Tell me your not going to believe that load of utter shit" Michelle Lewis snapped once Spock was finished.

"Ms. Lewis, one more outburst and I will have escorted from the room. Starfleet has accepted Vulcan mind melds as evidence for a very long time. I have been briefed on Mind melds many times and told there is no way to lie in them" Archer told her. The blonde just scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Further more, we have a computer recording everything and at the end of this we will have the computer analyse everything for signs of deceit, and discover who is lying and who is telling the truth" Archer added.

"Fine, then are we done?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose so" Archer answered her and ordered the computer to analyze for deception.

"People are giving me a headache" Archer mumbled quietly as the computer analyzed everything. Only Pike who was sitting right next to the man and Spock with Vulcan hearing heard him however.

"Analysis, complete" the computer announced a few minutes later.

"Computer, was there any deception?" Archer asked.

"Yes" was the artificial voices response.

"Who is the one who lied?" Archer asked.

"Maria Lewis" was the reply and Pike smiled while both Marrow and Maria scowled at the object on the desk.

"Ms. Lewis, why did you file a false report?" Archer asked, and Pike noticed the man was not at all happy with the young woman.

"Because, it wasn’t fair. All he had to do was sleep with me one time and I would be famous just by saying that I slept with the savior of earth. For once in my life, someone would be jealous of me, I'd be better then my sister for once" she said angrily. "I would be the one getting attention,” she added.

"Well you'll certainly going to get attention, just not the kind you wanted" McCoy told her.

"You are aware that it is illegal to file a false report of that nature, right Ms. Lewis?" Archer asked.

"I didn’t think you'd use the computer" she replied, glaring at the computer once again.

"Yes, but this was a high profile case" Archer explained before turning to look at the three men who sat on the other side of the desk.

"Captain Kirk, we owe you our apologies, you are free to go now. Ms. Lewis, you may leave as well. Ensign Lewis however we ask that you remain here" Archer said standing up. The other admirals, Jim, Bones, Spock and Michelle Lewis all followed him out of the room.

XXX

Outside of the building was a group of reporters, filming the building as they walked out and yelling over each other trying to be heard. Anything that involved the savior of earth was big news and everyone wanted to be the one to get the biggest scoop.

"Admiral, Admiral, can you tell us the findings?" A small reporter asked, pushing her way through the crowd to the front.

"Due to the high profile surrounding this case we used the computer to see which party was telling the truth, and which was not. We discovered that Ensign Maria Lewis filed a false report against Captain Kirk. For that reason, we wish to offer a public apology to him" Archer replied.

"What will happen to Ensign Lewis?" another reporter asked.

"She will be taken into custody to await a decision" Archer answered.

After a few more questions, the reporters were satisfied and allowed them to leave, snapping pictures as Jim, Spock, and Bones made there way to the waiting air car.

XXX

Jim settled back against the seat with a sigh, he was so happy that was finally over with. Now all they had to worry about was the party his mother was throwing for them. She had once again postponed the party for the two days they had to spend in San Francisco. But they were heading to get Sarek and Selek and then to Riverside.

Sarek and Selek were calmly waiting in the lobby of the hotel, bags packed and waiting by their feet on the floor.

"Ah, there you are" Selek stood, straightening the black pants he wore as well as his shirt. Sarek stood as well and bent to pick up his bags. 

"How did it go?" Sarek asked. Jim smiled at him, he was wearing robes just like he had expected.

"They officially proved my innocence and apologized" Jim explained, grabbing one of Selek's bags before the older Vulcan could.

"Jim I am perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage" Selek told him.

"Yeah I know, now stop arguing" Jim retorted. Sarek watched the interaction between the humans, his son, and the older version of his son, knowing that Amanda would have greatly enjoyed watching them as well. Sarek knew that his beloved wife would have been very proud of her son, for finding the one place he felt at home. Sarek was proud of his son as well.

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon, Meet The Kirks, sequel to Bondmates, No Matter What.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation-Ashaya- beloved  
> T'hy'la- Friend/brother/lover


End file.
